Underestimated
by Akari Neko-chan
Summary: All that mattered to the four was that somehow intruders got onto the property, and they were headed for the garden that Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, and Bianchi liked to have tea and cake in at this time of day.


**Underestimated**

**Note: T**his story takes place in a TYL! setting

* * *

><p>When the tenth generation Vongola boss and his three closest guardians ran down the halls of the mansion head quarters you knew something was wrong. When those same four men ran down those same halls so fast it seemed like they were flying you knew there was something wrong with one, or both, of the two civilian women that were with them.<p>

That seemed to be the case now as employees of the Vongola mansion calmly stepped to the side to let through their Boss, and three of his guardians. Once the four passed those same employees would trade smiles, and head shakes as if sharing a joke before going back to work.

Tsuna, Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera didn't bother stopping in their mad dash to reach the girls. Anyone new, or dumb, enough to stand in their way was quickly taught the error of their ways by being run over. It didn't seem to matter to the four men that Binachi was a more then well known hit woman, or that Chrome had become a powerful illusionist and fighter in her own right. It didn't even seem to cross any of their minds that since Tsuna had become the tenth boss officially Kyoko and Haru had taken it upon them selves to not only learn how to defend them selves, but carry small non-lethal weapons with them.

No, all that mattered to the four was that _somehow_ intruders got onto the property, and those intruders were spotted headed for the very same garden that Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, and Bianchi liked to have tea and cake in at this time of day.

The four men were hoping that Kyoko and Haru didn't get hurt in the time it took them to get to that garden.

It was only after arriving at the garden, and staring at the scene before them with varying degrees of surprise that they realized that they really hadn't had to be so worried.

A group of ten people were sprawled out on the ground out cold, or groaning. There was Bianchi's poison cooking here and there, obviously having been used to take care of a good deal of the intruders.

In the center of it all was the four women that had gathered to eat cake, most of which had ended up on the ground when the table was knocked over.

Kyoko sighed, and looked at the table longingly after righting it. Chrome replaced some of the still editable cake pieces up there, looking a little disappointed as she did so. Haru was sitting on a suit wearing, out cold intruder as if he were a chair. A piece of cake on a plate was balanced carefully on her lap, a pink taser was held for all to see in one hand, and a fork in the other. Nearby Bianchi was trying to get an intruder to talk.

Finally Yamamoto laughed, recovering first from his surprise, scratching the back of his head sheepishly the attention of the four females finally turned to them.

"I guess we really weren't needed here." The swordsman said sheepishly.

"Nope! We got it covered~" Haru practically purred back as a response. She was obviously pleased with her self.

"Ah, Onii-san, Tsuna-kun, are you feeling alright?" Kyoko asked tilting her head.

Bianchi let the man she was dealing with go, his unconscious body dropping unceremoniously onto the ground as she stood up and turned around. "Hayato you're looking a little pale…"

"Grk!" Gokudera's arms crossed over his stomach in pain, though he didn't go completely down.

"Bianchi-san, your goggles." Chrome reminded the other woman.

Bianchi blinked in confusion for a moment, "Ah, that's right…" She nodded and pulled her goggles down over her eyes.

"W-We're fine Kyoko-chan! What about you?" Tsuna asked snapping out of his own surprise.

Kyoko smiled at the brunette, "We've got everything completely under control Tsuna-kun." She replied.

Ryohei nodded at that, "You girls have done an extremely good job…" He said obviously impressed.

"Most of the cake is gone though…" Haru said with a pout as she finally stood up since her plate was now empty of cake.

"We can get more inside." Binachi said to her.

Haru nodded, "Inside we go then!" She cheered before putting her taser away and starting to walk away from the mess of out cold bodies.

"O-Oi! Don't just make a mess and leave it stupid!" Gokudera exclaimed to Haru, who merely responded very maturely by turning around and sticking her tongue out at him as if she was fourteen again.

"Tsuna-kun we'll leave this to you!" Kyoko said starting to follow Haru. Bianchi nodded in agreement as started to leave with Kyoko.

"Boss, I can stay if you'd like." Chrome offered.

Tsuna shook his head with a sheepish smile, "No, that's not needed Chrome-chan." He replied. The woman nodded and trotted to catch up with the other three.

With the girls gone Tsuna sighed, though he was still pretty impressed.

"Hey Tsuna…" Yamamoto said slowly.

"Ehm?"

"I think we underestimated the girls a bit…"

"Extremely…" Ryohei said slowly.

"You think Turf Top, Baseball Idiot?" Gokudera scoffed at the two before strolling into the area like he wasn't having stomach cramps moments ago.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at his three friends, though he silently agreed with them. Those three women, Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome, were defiantly not the damsels in distress that they appeared to be, well not any more at least.

Now if only he'd remember that for the next time…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I know, I know, I take so long in posting something, and what I put up is another one shot that really has no point. I'm horrible. ^^;; To be honest this story is a product of KHR character songs being played on loop, and having been awake since 3 am..._

_Still I hope you all enjoyed this. Remember it takes place in a TYL! setting. So everyone is at least 24 years old. That also may be the cause of any ooc like behavior from the characters... Which I'm sorry for if they do seem like that... XD Like mentioned before this is one of those "I've been awake for ever" stories..._

**Please review with your dying will!**

_Flames will still be used to roast marshmallows with Byakuran._

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Akari-chan doesn't own any of the characters, places, or anything from _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ _


End file.
